Scythe of a Wizard
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: Harry dies and an angel offers him an opportunity to become a Shinigami. Undertaker is Harry. T for now until I think otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**Scythe of a Wizard**

**Epilogue**

**This story was update for PhantomShadow1999. I have been putting off uploading this cause I don't trust it to be good enough for viewers to read but here it is.**

**Summary: Harry dies and an angel offers him an opportunity to become a Shinigami. Undertaker is Harry.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything T.V. related, or book related. #Iownnothing  
Rated: T for bad language. Yeah for cuss words!**

**Important A/U: Everyone, I am not sure what Kuroshitsuji's time frame is in so I am putting it at the early 1800's. Harry became a Shinigami and was sort of transported back in time. It has been over a thousand years since he became a Shinigami. I know, confusing but it's just the way I am. Everyone, Undertaker is still a teen. Since he died, he stays the age he died at, which means he died in book 4 making him 14 or fifteen. Idk. The scene was sometime in December, 1994. I know, not real date but too bad. I am making all of the trials earlier than what they should be.**

_**December 6, 1994**_

It played out in slow motion for Harry Potter. Voldemort held his white, phoenix core wand towards the seventh year Hufflepuff. Cedric, he was trying to protect Harry even if it cost him his life. But Harry could see what was happening. He couldn't-wouldn't,-just stand there and let it happen. No, he wouldn't let the older boy die so he could live. He could see everything perfectly in the grave yard. His wand that had been disarmed by Pettigrew, lying by the man's feet.

He called out to his school mate, but the older teen wouldn't listen as he shielded Harry from the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. The killing curse slipped from the Dark Lord's lips, just as poison does from a snake. Cedric couldn't use a counter curse, couldn't dodge. He was too slow and the magic was too fast. Everything he could do was painstakingly slow and the green light flashed before he even had a chance to raise his wand. But by that time, the boy with the same green eyes as the curse flying through the air was already moving.

The grave yard was silent as the curse arched towards the blonde haired teen. Cedric screamed as Harry took his place. Harry pushed him out of the way, towards the direction of the Goblet of Fire. It would take him back to the school and away from the dark wizards. Tears streamed down Cedric's cheeks. It was the last thing before Harry's world went black, that and the angry cry from the Dark Lord.

**0000000000000000 0000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

All around him was darkness. But it was not silent, it was far from silent. The whispers were deafening. Though he could not make out what they were saying. It was too much for him to pinpoint one over the million that were talking. Over the voices, he could hear someone calling. If it was to him then he did not know. Or maybe it was one of the voices that were louder than the others.

"Human…" The voice seemed to be getting closer or was it the whispers were getting lower, he couldn't tell, "Human, can you hear me? Boy, open your eyes."

Was the voice talking to him? It must have been but when had he closed his eyes? It was simple really, opening one's eyes. It took no force as if his eyes wanted to open. He was greeted by the sight of a tall man with blonde hair and deep grey eyes. He wore a white robe. Harry looked around. There were no walls, only the black abyss. There was no ground and yet, he was standing as if it was solid floor.

"It is about time, human." The man said, "This is a waste to be talking to something so impure. I will make this quick, human. I have been ordered by The Gods to come and offer you a choice. I do not like explaining things twice, so listen carefully. Only certain humans are able to hear the voices of the dead's memories. Those who can, have the ability to become Shinigami or Death Gods. You are able to hear voices and memories of others after death, something only Shinigami are able to do."

"Are you a Shinigami?" the man gave a disgusted look.

"Heavens no! I would never be something so degrading as that. I am an Angel. You should be honored. The Gods wished to send an Angel summon you to the world of the Shinigami." He said, "I am Castel. The Gods wished for you, a very powerful human who could hear the memories, to enter the afterlife with the help of an Angel to ensure your safe initiation into becoming a Shinigami. They believe you will be an asset to the Shinigami."

"What do Shinigami do?" Harry asked.

"They collect the soul and memories of the dead and have a direct influence over a person's soul. You can destroy their soul instead of letting them be reborn or, with some filed paperwork, you could put the soul into any soulless body you wished. You also must keep Demon/Human interaction to a minimum. Demons tend to eat the human souls they encounter. Disgusting filth." He explained, "I do not have all day. Make your decision."

"Is it possible to return at all to my friends in England?" Harry asked.

Caster laughed, "Of course not. You're dead. The second your soul left your body you were no longer among the living."

Harry sighed, "What if I don't agree to becoming a Shinigami?"

"Then you're soul will be crushed by me. It is foolish to turning down a most gracious offer from The Gods." The Angel said.

He grimaced, "Then I guess I have no choice."

"Excellent. Just walk through that door and your training will begin." Behind him, a door materialized. It was a plain red, wood door with a shining black handle.

He looked to the Angel then back to the door. He took step after step, passed the man and too the door. He looked back once but the Angel was gone. Harry turned back, taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

**END**


	2. AN

**A/N**

Hello people of planet Fanfiction! I know I haven't gotten around to updating but I have been very busy. I have tests, homework, History fair and other things. I really haven't had the time to get on Fanfiction and update or even type new chapters. I am going to be taking a month or so long (Longer than right now) for me to update and write time lines for my stories cause I really have no idea what I am going to be doing for some of my stories. I will try to have some things out by Thanksgiving but I really can't make any promises.

**Call of the DNA: **I will be uploading the next chapter to Call of the DNA but after that, it will be it for the next month.

**Children of a Monster:** I know I said I would have a sequel but that will not be until after the new year.

**Dark Awakening:** I have about a fifth of the time line worked out but I don't trust myself to start writing the next few chapters yet. So still another month or so.

**Forgive and Forget; **I have started the time line for the sequel to Forgive and Forget but it will not come out for another few months.

**Make You Feel: **I have started the Sequel for Make You Feel but I have not started the time line so that will take a few months as well.

**Mistake: **I know quite a few of you like Mistake, but I seriously have no idea where I am going with it. I don't want to get put it up for adoption because I really do like it but I don't know what to do so some help with that would be nice. I want to have it as one of the first I update next month. So please give me some suggestions.

**Redemtion of a Knight: **I am so mad I started this story. I had a timeline but I just decided that I hated it and regret uploading it now. I won't take it off but I won't be uploading this one for longer than the others. At most, by the middle of December. Sorry.

**Scythe of a Wizard: **I really like this story but I did upload this before I had a good time line but I promised I would. So I will be updating this by next month.

**Trust: **I have been putting this one off for a while now. I am just so tired of it. I want to add more action but it's so hard to fit it in with where I want to take it and every time I try to, the story goes to shit. But I have put it off long enough and I will have a chapter within the next month.

**Please stay with me for the next two months.**


End file.
